Such actuators may, for example, be used as regulating drives for moving high-lift components of wings of modern commercial aircraft or transport aircraft. The term “movement component” also refers to a servomotor or actuator that forms a component of the actuator according to the invention and for this reason is referred to as a “movement component”. An actuator created from the combination of two or more movement components would combine the advantages inherent in the individual movement components and in this way would make it possible to provide an improved regulating drive. Advantages include, for example, the regulating speed, regulating precision, size of the regulating distance, extent of regulating torque and the like.
Such actuators, which have been formed by a combination of two movement components, are for example known from GB 850 639. In said patent application a so-called “dual actuator” is disclosed, which comprises a combination of a hydraulic actuator and a spindle drive. These two drive variants act kinematically parallel to each other so that when the spindle drive is actuated, a rotation of a drive-element and driven element on an axis of rotation is caused, while at the same time a linear movement of the piston-cylinder arrangement along its longitudinal axis takes place.
While this dual actuator combines two different movement components, they can however not be used for a common linear movement that would be helpful to the application, mentioned as an example, on high-lift components of an aircraft. Furthermore, the advantages provided by the various movement components cannot be used together, for example in order to render the longitudinal movement of the hydraulic actuator more precise. Therefore it would also not be possible to use the shown dual actuator for the movement, mentioned as an example, of high-lift components of an aircraft, in which movement the advantages of high regulating speed and high regulating accuracy are required, either together or separately, in a single movement direction.